Pour un Imbécile d'Hybride
by Seah.H
Summary: Caroline est seule... Seule avec sa peine... Seule avec elle-même... Quand une personne inattendus arrive. One-shot !


Pour un imbécile d'hybride

J'étais seule ... De nouveau ... Encore et toujours ... Je pris une grande inspiration, espérant effacer ainsi mes sanglots. Le soleil me caressait le visage et le vent emmêlait mes cheveux d'or. Preuve de mon mal-être. D'habitude, je me serais déjà précipitée dans ma voiture afin de rentrer chez moi, mes boucles parfaitement intactes. Comment ai-je fait pour tomber si bas ... Je ne sais plus pourquoi j'en suis arrivée là ... Mais, au fond de moi, je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision. Et maintenant, je m'en voulais. Je ne dois pas être normale pour avoir des sentiments si contradictoires ! Ironique n'est-ce pas ? Pour un Vampire. Quelques fois, il m'arrive de penser qu'en abandonnant mon humanité, tout serait plus simple. Si Stefan et Elena m'entendaient, je ne donnerai pas cher de ma peau. Je lève mes yeux au ciel et aperçois entre les feuillages, des nuages réconfortant. Une larme que je ne parviens pas à retenir coule le long de ma joue. Tout me rend nostalgique. Qui dit nostalgie, dit peine. Et la peine ne se résume qu'à une seule personne. Lui. Et oui, Caroline Forbes n'est pas si forte que ça ! Et le pire, c'est que je le hais. Je le déteste mais je l'aime. Je ne devrais pas. Pas lui. Tout est de sa faute. S'il n'existait pas, je serais encore dans les bras de Tyler à l'heure qu'il est. En plus de vouloir Elena, il a fallu qu'il m'ait aussi ! Ce n'est qu'un égoïste. Un égoïste prétentieux et stupide. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il me montre ses bons côtés ? Soudain, j'entends un léger pas. Et je le vois. Il s'approche de moi, un regard ''inquiet''. Ses yeux bleus me fixent toujours tandis que je me relève brusquement et passe ma main sur mes joues humides.

-_Caroline ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ , me demande-t-il en réduisant un peu plus l'espace nous séparant.

Il se trouvait à deux mètres de moi à présent. Je ne voulais pas avoir à l'affronter. Pas maintenant. Dans l'idéal, j'espérais n'avoir jamais à le faire. Ne sait-on jamais, mes sentiments pouvaient peut-être disparaître aussi vite qu'ils n'étaient apparus ? Autant croire au prince charmant n'est-ce pas ? Sa voix s'élève et me sors de mes pensées pessimistes.

_-Tu as pleuré._

Comme l'indiquait son ton, il ne s'agissait évidemment pas d'une question. Je réplique, irritée :

-_Ne fait pas comme si tu t'intéressais à moi. Tout ce que tu veux, c'est créer tes hybrides. Les autres n'ont jamais comptés__!_

Son visage s'était figé. Je pouvais voir sa mâchoire se contracter. Je me mords la lèvre. J'avais peut-être été trop dure ? … Non, je dois me ressaisir. Il s'agit du méchant Klaus ! L'affreux Originel qui ne peut rien ressentir ! Il est mon ennemi. Seulement mon ennemi. Je veux dire, le fait qu'il soit parfois capable d'être gentil ne le rend pas moins dangereux …

_-C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Très bien ! Je n'aurais jamais dû venir te voir. Au revoir, Caroline_.

« _Au revoir_ » … ll sonnait comme un adieu. Il s'en va. Réellement ! Il part de Mytstic Falls ! Le temps de comprendre la portée de ses dernières paroles et je lui tenais déjà le bras pour l'empêcher de continuer son chemin.

_-A-Attends ! Je suis désolée … C'est juste que …_

-_Que ?_

Je n'allais tout de même pas lui expliquer que j'avais rompus avec Tyler ! Et que je me retrouvais seule … Je ne regrette pas ma décision. Mais je m'en veux. Klaus me regarde toujours intensément, attendant la suite. Je pris une grande inspiration.

_-Je vais mal. Okay ? Je viens de rompre avec Tyler …_

Je ne veux pas rentrer dans les détails, et j'espère qu'il l'a compris. Mais, je parle de Klaus là. Quand il veut une réponse, il l'obtient et va jusqu'au bout. Toujours .

_-Je ne comprends pas. Si tu as rompus avec lui, c'est que tu le voulais non ? Si une personne doit pleurer, c'est lui. Tu dois lui avoir brisé le cœur !_

Pour qui il se prenait ? Il n'a aucun droit de me dire ça ! C'est lui qui a fait souffrir Tyler et il ose me faire des reproches ! Je rêve !

_-Personne ne peut me blâmer d'avoir été sincère. Et sûrement pas toi ! Si je me sens coupable, c'est de ne pas avoir été honnête avant. Et de l'avoir fait souffrir en tombant amoureuse d'une personne aussi détestable que toi ! Alors, bien sûr que je peux verser des larmes ! Je viens de blesser une personne importante pour moi et j'aime un Vampire-loup complètement barje qui veut tous nous tuer ! _

Je reprends enfin mon souffle. Et c'est là que je m'aperçois que je l'avais dit. Ce n'était pas dans mon intention … Il a le don de me mettre en colère ! Et, c'est bien connus, lorsque je suis en colère rien de bon n'en ressort … Je le lâche alors, et me retourne. Je n'ai qu'une envie, rentrer chez moi et continuer d'extérioriser ma peine. Et comme je m'avance, je me cogne le nez contre un mur …. Le torse de Klaus.

_-Répète ce que tu viens de dire !_

Je comprends parfaitement de quoi il veut parler, mais hors de question que j'obéisse à son ordre.

-_Heu … Tu es un barje qui veut tous nous tuer ?_

Il me prend le bras pour éviter que je ne m'enfuie … Comment a-t-il deviné ?

-_Tu sais parfaitement ce que je demande … T-tu m'aimes ?_

Il avait perdus son sourire arrogant et confiant qu'il affiche en permanence. Il semble … Espérer.

-_De toutes les façons, ça ne sers à rien de se faire du mal. Tu veux le sang de ma meilleure amie. C'est impossible, je me suis faite à l'idée … _

Je tente de me dégager. Mais il me maintient dans la même position. Même dans ce genre de situations, il reste contrariant …

-_Tu n'as rien compris hein, love. Je pars ! Sans Elena. _

_-Hein ? M-mais, pour… _

-_À cause de toi. Ou pour toi, dirait mon romantique de frère Finn … Je veux __dire, quel homme normalement constitué voudrait utiliser le sang de la meilleure amie de la femme qu'il aime ?_

_-M…_

Il me coupe une fois de plus. Il affiche ouvertement son visage triomphant.

_-__Oui, je sais. Tu allais dire, « Mais, comment toi ? Tu peux ressentir quelque chose ? »_

_-__Non, j'allais dire « Mais, depuis quand toi, tu es un homme normalement consti… »_

Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes … Je ressens une infinité de sentiments. J'ai juste l'impression, que pour la première fois, je sais où est ma place. À ses côtés. Nous nous détachons l'un de l'autre.

_-Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de me couper la parole !_

_- Tout ce que tu veux, my heart. On y va ? Je t'avais promis de t'emmener à Paris, n'est-ce pas ?_

Je lui prends la main, et je sais enfin. Pourquoi j'en suis arrivée là … Ou pour qui … Pour un imbécile d'hybride …

Seah H.


End file.
